The Legend: The Warrior and The Princess
by Genesis26
Summary: The prophesy was made over two hundred years ago that vampires would over run the world. The Gods created The Warrior and the Princess to stop the Vampire Royal Family. Bella/Sam Alice/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight! Sad but true!**

**So here is a new story that I have been working on for awhile. It is a Bella and Sam story, with the rest of the Cullens and the wolves. It is set During New Moon when Edward leaves Bella. Bella is OC, she will have a stronger personality. There will not be any Edward bashing, ok a little but not a lot. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going. Thanks Genesis26**

**Chapter 1- The Prophesy**

I was sitting on the edge of the mount looking over my people as the worked, and enjoyed their families. It was so peaceful the sun was shining brightly over the ocean lighting the shore. It truly was a gift from God. He had blessed me so much; I was truly in debt to him. He new that if the time came and he needs me I would do what ever it takes to help him out. But I never knew what I signed up for and the pain it would cause me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a glowing figure sitting next to me. She was beautiful; her skin was so pale it almost sparkles in the sunlight. Her dark hair was so black that it shined. I must say that she is my favorite angel and her visits are so entertaining.

"So Mary Alice what has he sent you down to tell me now?" I asked with a chuckle.

"He needs your help, your brother is making a whole new race of people, well not people per say." She said with sadness in her voice, which is very unlikely for her.

" Did you see something Mary Alice?" I asked with concern.

" I did and that is why I am here, I will be staying this time." She said with a small smile on her lips. She loves to come and visit, she would always tell me that if she could stay she would.

"I am honored that you will be staying with us this time." I said as I hugged her to my side with one arm. "You have always been like a daughter to me, so tell me what kind of race is Hades' making?"

" He is truly living up to his name now 'God of the Under World' he is making a race that is stronger than any before. They will live off the blood of humans. They will become the strongest the top of the food chain. He plans on them slowly populating over the years. This is a well thought out plan, he has been playing with it for a while now, but he has finally made his decision. As soon as I seen it I went to my father and warned him

if he is not stopped everything that has been worked for will be lost. It will be hell earth.

He is going to make vampires, like I said they would feed off of the humans. They will look like them also just more beautiful. They can go out in the daylight, but they will sparkle to warn off the humans, some will have special gift that will help their survival. He then will set up the royal family; they will be the most menacing power hungry of their kind. We have to stop them." She sobbed the beautiful angel besides me was so broken, every thing her kind has worked for could fail.

" But what is it that I can do, you know I have tried to stop him before and I had to ask your father for help, so I am not to sure what it is he thinks I can do." I said with a sigh, really as much as I hate to admit it my brother was a bitter man. He has always been resentful of what I had received from our father, he said that I got the best and he was stuck in hell. Yes he was stuck in hell but it was a hell he created him self, along with the soulless vampires he plans on making.

"I had another vision after his decision was made." She said with a small smile playing at her lips again. " In this vision you will create the warrior and the princess. They are our only hope if we plan on saving the world."

" Are you going to help me with this is that why you get to stay her with me?" I asked knowing that is why she was sent.

"Yes." She whispered I could hear the sadness in her voice as she answered, which made me question what she was giving up to be here.

"What are you having to give up to stay here?" I asked honestly wanting to know what my angel was giving up to help me.

"My wings." She said as a tear ran down her check. "But it is what I will get in return that makes this all worth giving them up and the life I have known. This life that I will gain by staying here is what I was created to do, just as the warrior and the princess." I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tighter.

She is giving up every thing to help save the world, her life, her wings and even her father. I could not thank them enough for the sacrifices that they both were making. But not once did I think of the sacrifices that I was going to have to make.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight; if I did my bank account would not look like it does! :(

Thank you to my Wonderful Beta Vampire-Addict-22! Check out her stories they rock!

Chapter 2- Heart Break

It has been three days since my birthday and Edward has been acting distant. When he was around he would barely look me in the eye. He kept assuring me that every thing was fine, but I could not shake the feeling that some thing big was going to happen. Not just with Edward but something in my life.

He has not been at school for the last three days, then again neither has the rest of them. Even Alice, I have not seen her, but I keep getting the feeling that she has been around but I just can't see her.

School finally let out and I all but ran to my truck. I could not wait to get out of there. Just as I was pulling into the drive way I noticed Edward waiting for me on the steps. I could tell by the look in his eyes that this was it, and that I should be upset. I was upset. But the feeling that this had to happen was overpowering me being upset. He was instantly at my side of the truck opening the door for me.

"Take a walk with me Bella?" He asked. He lead me to the back of my house and into the woods behind it he turned to me still not looking into my eyes.

" We are leaving." His jaw was held tight, the tension I was sure if he was not a vampire he would have broken a few teeth.

"Ok this was sooner than I thought." I stuttered out.

"No Bella, you are not coming. Just my self and my family. I don't want you to come with us. I don't love you it was all a lie. A game if you will."

"Oh. Well I guess that changes things." I could feel the tears running down my face. I knew that this was right, but I could not escape the hurt in my chest.

"Will you promise me one thing. Just don't do any thing reckless. For Charlie. And I will promise you one thing. It will be as I never existed." He kissed my forehead and before I could blink he was gone.

"No Edward!. Please don't leave me." I screamed as I walked deeper into the woods tripping and falling a few times. I didn't care that I was lost. I just wanted to lie down. I was angry and hurt. I was angry that I knew deep down that this was right and I was hurt to know that he lied to me and I did love him.

I tripped over a tree root and fell to the forest floor and sobbed. My clothes are soaking wet, and I was freezing. But I could not bring my self to care. I just laid there and let the blackness take over.

I woke up and two large arms were holding me, both the man and his embrace were familiar to me, but it was like I knew them from another lifetime. I knew I should be afraid and probably run for my life, but nope not Bella Swan. No self-preservation. This man was huge he was even bigger than Emmett. I felt so safe and content in his arms with my face buried in his strong wide chest. I looked up to see his face and was immediately draw to his sky blue eyes. I could see the unconditional love he had for me. It felt like a father looking into his child's eyes. I have never had any one look at me like that. As scared as I wanted to be of this unknown man holding and comforting me, I couldn't. All I could do was curl further into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair while whispering how sorry he was for this happening. '_What is he talking about? Why would he be sorry for this? Who is this strange man?_'

"Who are you? It feels like I know you?. Do I?." I could not help my word vomit as the words flew out of my mouth.

"Look at you, my princess. Still as perspective as ever, even with a broken heart. There are many things that I need to tell you, before our time is up. Sam will be her soon for you." He gently kissed me and looked into my eyes as if he was reading my soul as only a father could. "Yes. First off princess I am so sorry that you are hurting and that it has to be like this. I love you with all my heart and seeing you hurt like this is hurting me. No father wants to see his children hurt."

I looked up at him in confusion. His children what is he talking about?. He must have noticed my confusion. "Sorry I got ahead of my self. I will not be able to tell you all of it, but I will share what I can. Isabella you are my daughter and you also have a twin. Which you have met before several times."

Whoa!. Who spews shit like this and expect you to believe them?. Well apparently he does, but the scary part is that I believe him. " My name is Zeus and you were created from me." Yep it is official I have lost my ever loving mind. Here I am sitting in the forest with a god that says he created me. But shit I believe him.

My mouth fell open he is my father. I could tell by the look in his eyes. Brian over load. I just learned that Zeus created me. _The_ almighty Zeus. My dad is the ruler of the Olympians. Not only that I have a twin brother and I have met him before? Who is he talking about? He gently pushed my mouth shut and continued on giving me a pointed look. I blushed and looked down as he chuckled.

"Now where was I?. Oh yes. you my princess were created from me as was your twin. In the same matter that Adam and Eve were created by God." He was gently running his fingers through my hair trying to calm me as he spoke. "Isabella you and your brother are the most gifted creatures to walk this earth. Each of the twelve gods of goddess has given you a power." Holy shit this can't be right not me, Bella Swan. I am just a plain human. If this is true than I am a lot older than 18 that is for sure. So…

"How old am I?." I asked shyly, I was a little scared of his answer.

He chuckled again and smiled the most loving smile I have ever seen. "You my dear are two hundred and three days old."

"You have got to be kidding me right?. So does that mean that I am immortal?

"Yes you are, all of us are on mount Olympus are, and it was a gift form God. But your brother he is immortal, like vampire immortal." I could see the hurt in his eyes when he told me of my brother. But I could not understand why he would allow that to happen.

"But why, why would you allow that to happen to him?" The tears that were once dried up now started to fall again. "I do not understand why is he a vampire if he is already immortal?"

"Every thing happens for a reason princess. He is how he was intended to be. He had to become a vampire to help win the great battle. He was trained by the best in both the mortal and immortal world." He said with so much conviction and love that I had to believe him. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks my brother, no my twin was… "Jasper" I whispered. He is my brother, Oh God! he is probably so torn that he tried to drain me.

"Yes Jasper is your brother, but I must hurry. Now that you have hit 18 in your human life you will stop aging. Now that your immortal side is becoming stronger, you will start to gain your powers. It will not be all at once, as they were not given to you all at once. but they will come to you when they are needed. It will be a process if you will. This is to make sure that you are able to control them. But for now I need you to promise me two things." He looked deep into my eyes searching my soul, that I understood and that I would do as he said. He must have found his answer because he continued. I need you to go to Greece and see your grandmother; she is the keeper of this legend and will help you understand more. And you must do this right away. The second is most important thing you will do, love him and trust him with your whole heart." What? Who is he and why would I trust him and how will I know the he is the one I should love and trust. Look where loving and trusting a man got me. '_Oh that's right laying on the forest floor._' "Who do I need to trust and love? How will I know it is him?" I asked in a panic.

"You will know when you look into his eyes." He pulled me into his chest and held me for a few more minutes; he kissed my forehead and then pulled away to look into my eyes. "I love you princess, I have faith in you. I will always be here for you, if you ever need me just ask and I will be there for you."

"I love you to daddy." I said as I was once again lying on the forest floor. I had no more tears to cry over Edward. I have to believe in my father. That every thing happens for a reason. Edward was brought into my life for a reason and he felt me for a reason. At this moment I am not quite sure what the reasons are, but I know that some where there is a reason for having him in my life and I should be thankful for the time that we did have with each other.

I always knew I was different, but I thought I was more if a freak, well I guess I am a freak still just a cool one. Shit my father is Zeus and my brother is the god of war. You can't get any cooler than that. '_If you are so damn cool then why the hell are you lying on the forest floor still?_' I really wish the voice in my head would shut up!.

Just then I heard a twig snap. What the hell is that?.

I looked around franticly. Shit, shit, shit!. What the hell was I thinking staying here lying on the forest floor. I should have gotten my ass up and ran home like a good little girl. But no my dumb ass had to hang out in the woods where I know that there are dangerous creatures roaming. And no one is here to help me. Not even the Cullens. ' _Remember what dad said about your powers? Think real hard_.' Think, think, real hard… oh yeah I would get them over time or when I needed them. Well shit I need one now. I then felt like there was a rubber band surrounding my mind. This must be why Edwards power never worked on me. But what the hell is it going to do for me now, unless the thing lurking in the woods is a mind reader. I'm not that lucky. '_Hey smart girl, try and push it out and see if it is some sort of a shield_.' There she is again, damn her and always being right. I did as the little voice in my head said and pushed the band outwards. I kept pushing until it was fully out of my mind and it surrounded my body. I was enclosed in a blue shimmering shield. I slowly pushed my hand out to see if I could touch it and when I did it flexed with my movement. '_Damn I am good_.' Shut it!.

There was more movement coming from my right, as I looked up there was a horse size animal standing there staring at me with its tongue lolled out to the side like he was smiling at me. '_Holy hot wolf! I think I like_!' Really what is wrong with me, there is no way that voice belongs to me. '_Really look at him; It has to be a him. He is beautiful_.' Ok, Ok it is beautiful I wont deny it. Movement from my right caught my attention again.

"You're not going to eat me are you?." I said with a groan. It barked out what sounded like a laugh and then I heard a chuckle in my mind.

"Whoa Scooby!. Did you just chuckle in my head?." He or it barked a reply, that I am assuming was a yes.

"You can hear me?." He said in my mind.

I nodded my head and looked into his deep brown almost black eyes that were looking into my soul. The whole universe was shifted just by that one look. I felt all the heart ache from Edward fall from my heart and peace and love filled it. As the peace and love were filling my heart it felt like an iron anchor shot out from my heart and attached it self to his. Well shit, I just anchored my self to Scooby freaking doo!. He barked a laugh again and chuckled in my mind.

"Just wait here, I'll be back in just a minute." He said in my mind again.

What the hell was that? Why can we hear each other's thoughts? And did it leave to go and get his other wolfie friends to eat me?. I am not sure how long I am going to be able to hold my shield up. So he better not bring his friends to feast on me.

I felt pressure on my shield and then I noticed the rippling that it was doing. And it brought me out of my inner ramblings. I nervously looked up and saw the most beautiful

man. I was a fool to think that Edward was a god, when this man was walking on this earth. He was standing in front of me with only a pair of cut off jeans on. Good lord look at that chest. His pecks are huge!. I let my eyes slowly roam his body. They travelled down to his abs, sweet baby Jesus he has an eight pack. I groaned as I took in the perfect V that would lead me to heaven. Once again a chuckle brought me out of my ogling. I looked up into his eyes and my breath caught. Every thing stopped, it was just he and I. I felt the iron ropes that bond me to the wolf pulled tighter and strengthen our bond. His eyes shined with so much love I thought it would knock me over.

'_You'll know when you look into his eyes_.' Well damn I guess I just found my mate, dad could have given me a little warning!. Duhh… moron he did he said Sam is coming. I have to start paying attention if he is going to be so damn sneaky. Just great…. I was just dumped by a vampire and now I go and find my self Scooby Doo. Oh and to top it all off I am a freaking princess that has to save the world!. I am not sure I can take much more.

"Are you hurt, did he hurt you?" My wolf man asked as he looked over me franticly as best he could with my shield still up. I shook my head 'no' and brought my shield back into my mind.

"My name is Sam Uley. I am a friend of Billy Black's. Your father had been looking for you." He reached down and picked me up bridal style and started his walk to bring me back to Charlie.

In his arms I felt like I was home, I was safe and knew he would always protect me. I did not have to think as I snuggled closer to his chest. I took a breath in and was over whelmed with his scent, he smelt of the woods and honey. He tightened his grip on me and inhaled my scent. That is when the darkness finally took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**First I want to say thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! You all are awesome! Second Sorry it took awhile to get it up my beta and I had a few issues with her getting the attachment. **

**Don't Own Twilight but…. I do own the new People Magazine Eclipse addition!**

Chapter 3- Discovering Fate

I ran and ran, not sure of where I was going. As long as I did not have to see the hurt that I caused my family. I am not sure how far I ran before I fell to the forest floor and let the dry sobs rack my body.

I cannot believe that I tried to attack Bella. Edwards mate, our sister, Carlisle and Esme daughter. I don't even know what came over me. I have never wanted blood like I did in that moment. We have been around humans for years and I have felt all of their blood lust before. But this time it was over whelming. Like an unknown force was controlling me. I have turned back into the monster that I once was with Maria.

Suddenly I felt a presence beside me. From the emotions I could tell whoever it was did not mean me any harm. Actually his emotions confused me. Fatherly love and pride were flowing from him to me. I know that this not Carlisle his scent told me so. I did know this scent though; I just could not place where I knew it from.

Curiosity got the best of me and I slowly turned around and faced him. He was a huge man, at least two times bigger than Emmett. His long blonde hair hung loses around his shoulders, his bright blue eyes shined with love. I did not even need to read his emotions to know the love and pride shined in his eyes for me. A small smile played on his lisps. I knew he was letting me take him in and see if he was a threat to me. It was like he knew what I needed, only like a father would and me.

"Wh...o arre you?" I stuttered out very un-vampire like.

"Well isn't that a loaded question?" He chuckled.

"I have been called many names, but my most common name is Zeus The Ruler of Mount Olympus."

"Right….. and what would Zeus want with me?. I am nothing but a monster! I cannot even retrain my blood lust and tried to drain my sister. So if you are this mighty god what would you want with me." I growled out at him. What is the point of this why is he here. I know that he is who he says he is, but why is he here.

"Jasper I have known you before you were even born into this world as a human. You son are not a monster, there are things going on that is out of our control and for that I am truly sorry. All the pain and guilt that you have carried around for all of these years, I would take it away if I could. It has been so hard for me to sit back and allow some of thing happen but it has made you into who you are today, and for that I am grateful." He is grateful that I have lived a life that I have hated, I have killed innocent people and innocent vampires for my own gain and he is proud. I really do not understand this man. He is wrapping me in his love and pride, is he a killer too. None of those stories that I read ever described him as that. So why me, why love me, why would he be proud of the man that I have become? "No father should ever have to watch his children go through some of the things I have seen the two of you go through." I could feel the pain and guilt flow from him like he was pushing it towards me. But just like before there was always the underlying emotion of fatherly love.

Did he just say father and children as he was referring to me? What the hell is this man getting at?

"You are projecting Jasper. I know that you are confused and have many questions, and I will do my best to answer as many as I can. I feel fatherly love for you because you are my son and yes I said children I have a total of eight that is including you and Isabella." _Isabella? _" You see my bond with you and Isabella is much stronger than the others. And that is because I created the two of you myself." Once again I was hit with honesty, pride and fatherly love. I had no other option than to believe him. For once I believed in someone besides Alice. And it felt good to believe in him, like it was right. I felt like he would never let me down. That I would not let him down. I knew that I could do any thing as long as I knew he believed in me.

"Yes son I believe in you, I am the one that should be honoured to call you my son. You truly have become a wonderful man. I have always believed in you and never once have you let me down. I knew what kind of world you were going to be thrown in and I was well aware of the things you were going to have to do before I even created you. I had help to prepare my self for the hardship that I was going to have to endure, by allowing those thing to happen. But looking at you now I know that is was the right thing to do. But I have much more to tell you and I believe that wife of yours is getting a little anxious." He laughed a little with the mention of Alice and I felt his fatherly love for her too. Hmm I wonder where that is from, if he know her?

"Son there is a great threat coming to our worlds, both the human and the mythical. The only way to stop it was for me to create Isabella and you from my self. Each of you were given gift form your family. Which you both will discover when the time is right." Is he saying that there is another war coming, because I am not sure I can handle another war? I will lose my self to monster if I have to fight again, I could not do that to Alice. He must understand that I cannot risk that.

"Jasper son calm down, you will not turn into a monster and you will not risk Alice. She and Isabella are your strength. Alice would never leave you, she has always watched over your even before you knew of her. She has always been your protector." I knew that he was telling me the truth his emotions were so pure. I have only met one other person with emotions this pure, and I tried to drain her. Bella. Isabella is what he called my sister. It would make since if she was he daughter they have the same emotions. Oh God if I am right I tried to drain my sister. Shit, Shit, Shit.

"Isabella as in Edwards Bella?" I asked with a fresh wave of sobs.

"Edwards Bella, no she was never his. He was to bring her into your world so she could fulfil her destiny. If she were to belong to any one I would have to say it would be Alice. Since she raised the both of you and has kept a constant watch over her." He said. The pride and thankfulness he felt towards my Ali was astonishing.

"My Ali knew of this? How long has she known of this?" I knew I should not have been shocked that she knew of this. Of course she knew it was Alice we were talking about and she know everything.

"Yes son she knew, she knew of this plan even before I. It was her that had cared and watched over the two of you over the years. She is the only one that I trusted with you both." He said with sincerity.

My body with out my knowledge scooted closer to him and my head was lying on his shoulder like a little boy would do with is father. It was nice I have not had this feeling in over 15o years and I didn't even know that I was missing it until now. My mind was still swimming with all of the information that has been given to me. I needed to find my sister and make sure that she is ok and that she dose in deed forgive me. I am not sure I could live with my self if she did not. I could feel my father's nerves pick up and I knew that it was time to start talking about the up coming threat. I wish that I did not have to meet him under these circumstances, but at least I know now that I will always have my father.

"There are some things I need to instruct you on before it is my time to go." He looked deep in my eyes to make sure that I understood how important this was. I nodded my head for him to continue. "I want you to remember that Edward will forgive you, no matter what he says now it is just out of anger. But never forget that this had to happen." He said as he pulled me closer to him. " Back to business, the first thing that I need you to understand is just because someone in the past said that you are to be enemies does not mean the same for the future. Second we cannot help who we destined to be with, we are a family and we need to look at the person's heart and not what they are. You need to leave for Greece as soon as you can, your sister will meet you there when her time has come. Alice already has everything ready for your departure. Remember I am never far and I will always be here for you. I am so proud of the man that you have become." He hugged me tighter and kissed me forehead. And with that he was gone as quick as he came.

I sat there looking around trying to confirm that this just happened and that I am not losing my mind. Ha I would be the first vampire thrown into the nut house. But I am damn positive that it was not a dream, because I do not sleep. It was real all of it, I tried to eat my sister and then I met our father. How is it that I am going to stand by my sister side and fight to save the world when I lung at her when the smallest drop of blood.

How was it that just a few months ago I was in a room covered in her blood and I did not have any bloodlust? _'Because this is what had to happen.'_ I knew that was the truth. I might not have know it at the time when I was lunging for her throat, but I know it now and have to have faith in my sister that she will forgive me.

"Jaz, baby what are you doing out here? You have been out here for hours, the family has been worried about you." Alice, my angel said to me as she sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I met my father while I was out here." I said as I looked into her gold eyes.

"I am so sorry Jaz. I promise that I would have told you but then all of our hard work would have been a waste. I know that you feel guilty, but please believe me when I tell you that she loves you so much and she forgave you for this before it even happened." She said with tears in her eyes that she will never fall. I could feel her guilt for not trying to prevent this from happening, but underneath that were her determination.

I took both her hands in mine and brought each one to my mouth and placed a kiss on them. "I know Ali, this had to happen." I stared into her beautiful eyes, my angel always watching over me, even when I didn't know. "You ready for Greece?" I asked and flashed her a smirk.

"No the question is Greece ready for us?" She said as she took my hand and we ran back to our family to tell them our good byes. This was it, the moment that changes every thing and I can not wait!


	4. Chapter 4

I am back Thank God all the wedding crap is over! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites you all are the best.

Thank you to my beta Vampire-Addict22, check out her stories they all are great!

Do not own!

Charlie POV

Today is the day that my little girl's world is going to be turned upside down. The man that she trusted with her heart is going to rip it out and walk away. It has taken every thing in me not to forbid her to date him, and nightly phone calls from Renee and Alice reminding me that this is the way that it has to be. Knowing before hand that something is going to happen and not being able to stop it is damn hard.

I had to force my self to go into work today, so that Bella would think it was just like any other day. But it is not. This is the day that I have dreaded since before she was even born. I knew this day was to come since Renee was three months pregnant with our gift.

Renee was so excited when we first found out that she demanded that we go to Greece to tell her grandmother that she was expecting in person. Renee kept babbling that she had a feeling that we had to go there. So with that we got on the next flight to Greece. At the time we did not know that with that trip to Greece our whole lives were going to change. Renee's grandmother, Bellanca sat us down and told us of the prophecy, and that our little girl was a gift from the gods. That Zeus him self had picked us before we were even born to bring her into the human world. She also informed us of Alice and of what she was not to fear her or her family, but to trust her with every thing that we had.

After two days sitting in shock, Bellanca came to me and said that she needed to speak to me alone. "Charlie can I please have a word with you? She asked in her heavy Greek accent, I nodded my head. I sat there pulling more sand into my hands and letting it fall threw my fingers. "I know that this is a lot to taken in and unbelievable. I know when I first heard of this from my grandmother Isabella that I did not believe it at first, but I have come to know that all of this is true and that it is nothing to be feared" I nodded my head in understanding. But I am not here to speak of our little gift; I am here to speak of you. The goddess of love Aphrodite asked me to come and tell you that there is going to be a time in the future that you will doubt love, your heart will be broken just as bad as your little girls. Just as her though you will find your true love. It will take time to come but it will be there when you needed it the most." I looked at her dumb struck was she telling me that I was not going to have Renee with me forever like I thought? "She also wanted me to let you know that he would be honored for you to love her and care for her. He knows that you will be amazing with her and her kids. He would ask of no one else but you. You will know of whom she is speaking of when the time is right, she did not want you to ever think that you are unworthy of love." As you guessed the time is still not right cause I have been alone for 16 1/2 years, but I do have a feeling that the time is coming soon. At least that is something I could look forward too.

Well that passed by an hour, what else to do? I sat lazily tapping my fingers on my desk, when my desk phone rang. I slowly brought it up to my ear. I was dreading this call.

"Hey Charlie, it is almost time. Wait an hour and then you can go home and look for an hour and then call in help." Chirped musical voice of my little girl's guardian.

"Thanks Ali. I am not sure what I would do with out you all these years?" I said with a strained chuckle.

"Lost that is where you would be. Check the mail when you get there I sent a letter and the ticket for her trip." There was a long pause before she continued. "Call Billy and Harry they will have the boys form La Push come down and help."

"Got it thanks Ali, but what do I do now to pass the time? I am having a hard time just sitting here waiting for this." I said as I took a deep breath.

"What you were doing before seem to help pass the time, and one more thing don't stress your self out so much you'll get gray hair! And Sam will find her." And with that the phone went dead.

Damn that girl never changes! Never give a straight answer and then she just hangs up or bounces out the door, window you name it and I have seen her bounce out of it. Just like she bounced into my life like the force of nature that is only Alice. I have learned to accept that s just how she is and that any other way would be unacceptable. Just like the first day she bounded into my life.

It was just after 3am on the date of Bella's birth. I was in front of the big window to the nursery that held my little angel. My face was almost pressed to the glass so that I could get a closer look at her. She was so beautiful, her skin was so pale with a little pink tint to it, and she had a little bit of brown hair almost a mahogany colour. And her eyes right now were the brightest blue that I have ever seen. Both Renee and the doctor told me that the chance was high that he eyes would not stay that way, but a dad could hope... right? I was in complete awe of this little angel on the other side of the glass. "Thank you Zeus for trusting us with her, I am honoured to be given the opportunity to love and teach her the ways of this world. But most of all I am glad that I will be able to show her my love no matter the circumstances that may come." I whispered with all my heart.

Just than the elevator doors opened up and a squeal brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see the smallest young lady I have ever seen she sorta looked like a pixie or you know, that little fairy form Peter Pan, Tinkerbell. She had the palest skin I have ever seen, all of her facial features were so small and her hair was jet black and it flipped out everywhere. She bounced up and down before in place before she bounded out the elevator and bounced towards me. Trailing behind her was the biggest balloon bouquet, I am pretty sure if there was a strong enough wind she would fly away. In her other hand was four gift bags that were almost as big as her. She walked right up to me and stopped and gazed into the glass a slow smile spread across her face.

"She is beautiful... no matter how many times I have seen this and her. My breath is always taken away." She said with a far away look in her eye.

"Yes I would have to agree she is beautiful." I said with my own smile.

"I am Alice, I am sure that Bellanca told you about me." She said more as a question.

"She did, but I was not expecting Tinkerbell to come bounding out of the elevator. Did you come to make sure she made it through the delivery?" I asked, really I wanted to know if she was going to stay around. I was so fearful that I would not be able to protect my baby knowing that there is a world that not many know about that are going to want my baby dead.

Her eyes lit up as she laughed a tiny little laugh. "You are not the first human to tell me that." She then returned her gaze back to my little angel. "Isabella, I must say that is a great name. I was not sure if you were going to keep it in this world also. But I am glad that you did. When I held her the first time all those years ago I knew that she was sacred not only to you and Zeus, but to my father also." She looked at me with a far away look in her golden eyes and shook her head a little to clear the memory that she had.

"Your Father?" Why would Isabella be sacred to her father also, I thought her father was Zeus also... Damn I should of read those books that Bellanca give to me.

"Yes my Father, Bella and I do not share the same father. I guess you could say that I was sort of created like Bella and Jasper. My father is the ultimate God, there is none above him."

Her father is the ultimate God...Oh sweet Jesus!

I pointed towards the sky and looked up. "You mean like God, God?" She nodded her cute little head with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"I like you Charlie, I can see why he chose you. You are very perspective."

I shook my head to clear out the memories that seem to be on constant replay today.  
I glanced at the clock and the read numbers was taunting me. 4:30. This is it this is the day that everything changes. The day that my little girl comes to her destiny. I straighten out all the papers that were scattered around my desk; this is it I have to put on my best acting skills. I took a big breath and exhaled.

The drive home felt like it took hours, well that could be that I took the longest route to get there. I did not want to have to do this. I was not sure how broken her heart really was or if she even is going to make it out of the woods. Want if something or someone slips by Alice's vision and gets Bella before Sam does. And who the hell is this Sam guy and why is it so important that I call Billy and have him bring Sam and the boys with him? I swear some time I have more question than I started with after I am done talking to Alice. I could already feel the emptiness, I had this same feeling 16 years ago when I came home to find that Renee had left me and took my baby girl with her. I slowly made my way out if the car and made my way up the porch steps to the front door. Once the door was open I let out the breath I was holding. It was silent I could feel the emptiness again and it made my heat ache. I walked through the door shutting it behind me, I looked into the living room and nothing was out of place. But there on the kitchen counter was a note that was not in Bella's messy scrawl. It was too neat and elegant to be hers. It must be that bloodsucker's. Saying that she went for a walk and that she would be back shortly. Right she would be back, that bastard left her in the woods!

I had another twenty minutes before I could start making my calls, so I decided that I would walk around the house and the surrounding woods. I took the path from our back yard that lead into the woods. I could see fresh shoe prints but they stopped in a little clearing. This is where he must of broke her heart. She was nowhere around here so I headed back to the house to call Billy and the others.

Within thirty minutes my front yard was filled with half the town of Forks, Billy and Jacob were just pulling up. I went and helped Jake get Billy out of the truck and brought him over to my cruiser. That is where we set up the maps and information so that we can find her.

It was getting close to 8:00 and we still have not found her. This is not right we should have found her already. Maybe I should call Jazz and Alice? I felt a pat on my back I looked over my shoulder to see Harry standing besides me. There was no fear on his face, which made me feel a little better.

"Sam and the boys are out there and they will find her Charlie. Don't doubt that." He said with so much conviction I had no other choice than to believe him.

"So I have been told. But it had already been 4 hours what if some thing happened to her? What is Sam does not get to her in time." Shaking my head trying to clear out all the fear that was starting to build. 'Where is Jasper when I need him?' "I can't lose her I already lost her once and I can not do it again. Harry I just got her back, I just want my baby girl to be safe." I chocked out, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"There is nothing to worry about. Look over there." He pointed towards the path that lead to the woods and there walking out of the woods was a Native American boy, the size of Emmett or hell maybe a little bigger. But in his arms was my little girl. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck. She looked so tiny in his huge arms. But she looked at peace for the first time since she got here she finally looked like she was peaceful.

"I got her!" Sam shouted.

I ran and meet him half way, I reached out to take her from him. He pulled her a little closer to his chest and tightened his hold on her. I faintly heard my baby whisper "my Scooby." Sam chuckled deep in his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, your Scooby."

I lead them into the house and called for Dr. Grady to come and look her over. I was sure that she would be freezing on the brink of toes falling off. Sam gently lowered her to the couch. As he tried to pull away her arms tightened around his neck and as he lifted up she came with him. "Its ok Bella I will not be far the doctor needs to look you over." He whispered to her. She nodded her head in response

Dr. Grady came in and looked her over and said that she would be fine, just needed to warm up and that she would be really tired. He said that it is more emotional than physical. By the time that Dr. Grady was done with his evaluation Bella was fast asleep on the couch. Bill and Harry were in the corner talking to Sam. I could tell that it was an intense conversation by the way Sam was starting to shake a little. 'I wonder what that is about?' I went over to the couch and sat on the floor next to Bella and pushed the hair out of her face.

My little girl is so grown up now. And I was going to have to give her up soon; she was going to save the world. Rid it of evil that scared the shit out of me. I am like most dads, all I ever wanted was her to be happy even if that was just staying here in this small town and teaching at the school or going off to college and living in a big city. But her future was planned before she was even born into this world. I hate that she has no choice in the matter what she would become. And I know my daughter will save the world because that is how big her heart is. She would rather everyone else to be happy than her self.

"Charlie, I think we are gonna head out. I m glad that everything turned out ok." Billy said from across the room. Harry nodded his head in agreement. I watched as they pretty much dragged Sam from the room.

I looked back down at my little girl who was not so little any more. She has become a young lady and I didn't even realize it. I wish that I would have taken more time to spend with her, and gotten to know that girl that is now becoming a woman. I missed so much being emotionally detached and now I have ran out of time. She will be leaving in a few days to discover her destiny.

A cold hand grabbed mine and held tightly to it. I looked down into big brown eyes that look right into your soul. I could the pain and the understanding in them. I know where the pain has come from but the understanding I am not too sure where that is coming from.

"I am so sorry that this happened to you Bells, but this had to happen. I know you hurt and are really confused but this is what's best." I said to her trying to find some way to comfort her. I was way out of my element here.

Her mouth fell open and a look of confusion was evident in her features. I could she was trying to figure out what I was trying to say to her. "Bells, sweetie I will try and explain to you as much as I can, but it will probably be better coming from Alice or Jasper." I rushed, really I just as confused as she was at the moment.

"Dad I know what is going on, believe me when I say that I am just as confused and scared as you are. But I met him Daddy I met my father. I guess that is what he is to me." Blush spread over her cheeks and she looked down. I could tell that she did not know how to feel about meeting her father. "Dad" she said quietly as she looked at me from under her lashes. "You know that you will always be my daddy right? I love you just as I love him. I will never forget you or the things that you have done for me." She said in a small voice that made she sound younger than she was.

"I know Princess, I would never doubt your love for me." I said as I lifted her from the couch and brought her onto my lap." I have know of your destiny since your mother was three months pregnant with you. We went to see your grandmother in Greece and she explained to both Renee and I what a gift you were." I squeezed her a little tighter to me and kissed her forehead. "Love you Bells." I said as I pulled away. 


End file.
